


Mine

by Cephy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few moments of freedom are the sweetest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

The air rushed past him as he stepped outside, and for a moment he just stopped, closed his eyes and _breathed_. It was rich with new scents-- people and animals and food, stone and metal and the earth itself, heavily tainted with the sweet smell of destruction from the building behind him.

He could almost _taste_ the absence of walls around him.

He lifted his arms lazily and stretched, reveling in the simple ability to move, feeling the flex of muscles and the cool, liquid flow of his shield below his skin. He made a fist, and opened his eyes to watch the surface of it turn black and hard. Then he threw his head back and laughed.

Somewhere-- below, to the left, still invisible in the darkness-- someone moved in heavy military boots. One of the chimera gathered behind him-- _his_ chimera-- took a step forward, but he waved them back. He and his people would be long gone before any human soldier could catch up. There would be a chance to play with them some other time.

A gesture sent his chimera ranging out around and ahead of him, but he hesitated before following. From his vantage point he could see the lights of the city, could imagine the lives that gathered around them.

So many years, locked away. How many? Enough that everything he'd had before was gone, certainly, and that cut a dull pain into his gut. But still-- there was a whole new world, now, just waiting to be claimed, just waiting for him to make it--

"Mine," Greed hissed.

A grin tried to spread across his face, and he let it. He drew in one more deep breath, and let it come out in an open-mouthed sigh that was more than half growl.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Greed strolled off after his chimera, disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
